Rapid advances in sensors, control systems, and manufacturing techniques have led to the worldwide adoption of automated manufacturing techniques for every imaginable product. The manufacturing techniques include automation and process control, and operate over an extreme range of temperature, vibration, electrical and acoustic noise, humidity, and other environmental characteristics. Communication within and across such manufacturing or industrial environments may be difficult due to extreme temperatures, variant levels of dust, moisture, machine noise, chemical hazards, and more.